earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Disciples
Overview Rings are fueled by hope, whether the wielders own or the hope that the wielder inspires in others, and controlled by one's belief of a better reality. Those without such belief find the ring will not respond. Source Entity: Adara Location of the Source Conduit: Odym Blue Disciples are those that follow the path of Adara, as guided by Saint Walker. They have allied themselves with the Lantern Corps in hopes of surviving the Blackest Night (which they do not believe can be avoided, but maintain a firm belief that it can be weathered in order to bring about the Brightest Day). Lantern Corps has admitted Two-Six to serve as a liaison between the Blue Disciples and the greater whole of the Lantern Corps. Number of Known Bearers: 5 Notable Ringbearers * Saint Walker * Sister Two-Six Powers of the Blue Lanterns by Mastery Levels The Initiate * Inner Peace: As the Blue Power Ring draws ones hope to the surface of their mind, wearers are usually overcome with an intense sense of peace. This can be overshadowed or diverted by other external or internal factors. Also, the Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be drawn from for strength by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure. In short, while one wears the Blue Ring and carries Hope in their heart, their ring will not cease to function. Also, with practice, a Blue Lantern of sufficient skill can power the rings of nearby non-Blue Lanterns. * Avarice Immunity: A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Willpower, it can't consume Hope and Belief, thus rendering the draining power of Avarice futile against the Blue Lantern. * Interference: Due to the output frequencies of an unmastered Power Ring, other power rings in the vicinity, regardless of their color will often experience interference. Though a Blue Lantern of sufficient mastery can fine tune their ring to avoid this, it seems that no current Blue Lantern has figured out how to avoid interfering with the communication abilities of the Green Lanterns in particular. First Degree: The Novice * Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Odymic energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered and shaped by the will of the user. The appearance of these blasts does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapons power is more an indication of the mastery of the user. Certain users have been powerful enough to stagger or beings such as Kryptonians and Apokalyptans. * Force Field: The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Against physical acts of violence, Odymic force fields are not ideal. * Calming Touch: With a touch of their ringed hand, a Blue Lantern can induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, thereby allowing them to keep others calm and peaceful. Second Degree: The Apprentice * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Odymic energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of belief. A Blue Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the belief necessary to shape it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure belief, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their internal Hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the belief of the Blue Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. It should be noted that the Odymic constructs are known to be the weakest of the Lantern constructs. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. A Blue Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 8 in the atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, a Blue Lantern's speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Blue Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 90% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Cellular Regeneration: Another unique ability this ring has, is the capability to heal the worst of physical injuries.Via the Light of Hope, Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair bodily damages in others even mending severe wounds either recent or settled in. The Ring of Hope can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing. It should be noted that while the ring has the potential to heal fully, that in practice, the ring can only heal to its fullest potential when both the Lantern and the patient have hope in recovery. This can be one of the most internally draining abilities of the ring, for both Lantern and patient, often requiring the Blue Lantern to rest afterward and almost always causing the patient to succumb to a peaceful sleep to allow the healing to fully set in over the course of the next few hours. Third Degree: The Adept * Universal Translator: A Blue Lantern of this mastery can send messages via their ring to other Blue Lanterns or even other Power Ring wearers whose rings' code have been synchronized with the ring. A Novice Blue Lantern can also understand, read, and speak virtually any language known to the Power Ring, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. Complications can arise, though, when a frame of reference for translation is not available, but the ring does ease this by emitting a soft sensation of hope to accompany the words of the Blue Lantern. * Idyllic State: At this level, A Blue Lantern is able to demonstrate a state of perfection to better demonstrate the potential of what Hope can achieve. Lantern Adepts are able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity, (while under normal conditions most humans only exert 20-30%). This ability also allows the wearer to create physical Odymic cells within their own body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing. The activation of cells can cause a temporary optimization, making the Lantern look younger or filled with more vitality and vigor. * Galactic Encyclopedia: At this level of mastery, a Blue Lantern can use their ring to access portions of the Oan Archive from their Battery (if they have been given access to Lantern Corps archives) and can also access the entire Philosophical Scripture of the Odym Conduit. Some of this information can be relayed to the ring in the field, but in-depth research must be conducted at the Battery. Fourth Degree: The Journeyman * Fear Depletion: As fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success. As such, Blue Lantern Rings are capable of depleting the energy of Qwardian Power Rings. * Hope Projection: A more potent and concentrated form of the Calming Touch that can be projected in a ray of Blue Light. This has the ability to ease the suffering of subjects infected with the red rage plasma, mental illness, mind-altering chemicals, mind control, disease, or any other mind or soul affecting conditions, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. If the impairment has a physical quality to it, the Lantern can use their healing abilities to cure them. If conditions are more ephemeral, this is only a temporary fix. Fifth Degree: The Master * Wormhole Network: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. The Guardians of Odym established at least one known wormhole to Odym, in every one of their sectors, which required the use of a power ring to enter. These wormholes use the same authentication codes as the Oan wormholes and with the recent alliance of Saint Walker and his disciples to the Lantern Corps, the Blue Lanterns have been given this access as well. * Pocket Dimension: At this level, a Blue Lantern can open a spatial rift to a pocket dimension, usually used to rest and to store uniforms and the Lantern Battery. Sixth Degree: The Legend Unknown Seventh Degree: The Paragon UnknownE27 Journal: The Lantern Rings Trivia and Notes Trivia Edit * There are seven degrees of Ring Mastery, in E27: ** First Degree: You've graduated basic training on Oa and have developed your own style. ** Second Degree: You've got what it takes to be a decent solo Lantern, if needs be. ** Third Degree: You've can make a decent field trainer. ** Fourth Degree: You've got what it takes to be a drill instructor or a Senior Lantern. ** Fifth Degree: You're a pretty big deal in the Corps itself. Most Lanterns know who you are. This is about the highest most Lanterns ever get. ** Sixth Degree: You've surpassed the Guardians' expectations and have proven to be among the most elite of the Lanterns ever to wield the ring. ** Seventh Degree: You're a legend in your own right. Darkseid himself would be alarmed if he heard you were venturing close to Apokalypse's borders. Links and References * Appearances of Blue Disciples * Team Gallery: Blue Disciples * Membership of Blue Disciples Category:Teams Category:Organizations